The Doctor's Wife
|ant = The Curse of the Black Spot |sig = The Rebel Flesh |hecho ant = A Christmas Carol |hecho sig = Night Terrors }}The Doctor's Wife (La mujer del Doctor) es el cuarto episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Fue notable por haber sido escrito por el famoso guionista de fantasías y comics, Neil Gaiman. Tal era su fama escribiendo un episodio de Doctor Who que él recibió muchos beneficios del jefe de guionistas - escribió la sección del diario de producción en Doctor Who Magazine y lo colocó en Doctor Who Confidential. El episodio recibió una cantidad excepcional de publicidad antes de su estreno, en parte debido al largo período de tiempo que tuvo que esperar para ser emitido. Originalmente se programó como parte de la temporada 5, pero no fue lanzado hasta 2011 con la sexta temporada. Narrativamente, La mujer era importante porque representa la TARDIS en forma de ser humano, y ofrece datos sobre la relacción de dos viajeros del tiempo. También fue el primer episodio de la BBC Gales Doctor Who en mostrar ampliamente los pasillos de la TARDIS - un entorno común a varias historias del programa de 1963. También contuvo la primera aparición de un Ood en la era de Steven Moffat, por lo que era la primera vez que Russell T. Davies fue acreditado oficialmente como su creador. La historia era aún más notable por su similitud inconfundible de Nineveh, un comic oscuro del Séptimo Doctor. Argumento El Doctor recibe la señal de socorro de un viejo amigo. ¿Puede realmente un Señor del Tiempo andar aún por ahí? La esperaza vuelve a aparecer, siguiendo la señal hasta un planeta desguace, sentado sobre un misterioso asteroide en un universo burbuja y poblado por una familia muy extraña. El Doctor, Amy y Rory son bienvenidos por la tía, tío y sobrino. Pero la bella y loca Idris les da la bienvenida de una manera más inusual - ¿Qué está tratando de decirle al Doctor? A medida que el Doctor investiga, sin querer, pone a sus amigos en un grave peligro. Trama thumb|left|Idris muere para alojar el alma de la TARDIS.En otro universo, una mujer llamada Idris es llevaba por un pasillo por la tía. Esta admite que tiene miedo de lo que está a punto de sucederle y la tia le da la razón, le dolerá, pero la consuela porque sus acciones tendrán un propósito mayor. Un Ood con ojos verdes le lleva a una plataforma y drena su mente y su alma para prepararlos para la llegada de un Señor del Tiempo. En el universo principal, la TARDIS del Doctor está levitando en el espacio profundo, independientemente de eso, sin embargo, alguien llama a la puerta, lo que desconcierta completamente a Amy y a Rory. El Doctor, confundido e intrigado, abre la puerta y encuentra a un pequeño cubo blanco volando salvajemente por la TARDIS antes de que finalmente fuera atrapado por el protagonista. Cuando Amy y Rory se preguntan que es, el Doctor le responde con entusiasmo que tiene correo. Se refiere al objeto como un contenedor psíquico - un medio de comunicación para Señores del Tiempo. Este es de un viejo amigo del Doctor, el Corsario, y viene de fuera del universo. Siguen la señal, eliminando [[Archivo:Tengo correo.jpg|thumb|''¡Tengo correo!]]habitaciones de la TARDIS para obtener energía, y poder romper las barreras del universo, aterrizando en un planeta desonocido en un universo burbuja. Al aterrizar, la TARDIS pierde potencia. El Doctor, preocupado, explica que la matriz - el corazón y el alma de la TARDIS - ha desaparecido completamente. Salen de la nave para descubrir que acaban de aterrizar en un planetoide desguace. Con optimismo, el Doctor señala que el patio esta llenó de energía de la grieta, por lo que la TARDIS debería abastecerse sola. Idris los ve, y después besa y muerde al Doctor, llamándolo su "ladrón" al hablar con locura. Es seguida de cerca por la tía, tío y sobrino, un Ood con ojos verdes. Se disculpan por Idris, explicando que ella está loca. El Doctor se emociona al ver a sobrino y, con un gesto de buena voluntad, arregla su traductor. Al activarlo, suenan una serie de mensajes de socorro entrelazados de varios Señores del Tiempo, infundiendo esperanza al Doctor de que hay otros no corrompidos por los acontecimientos de laguerra del tiempo vivos. Idris se desmaya, y es llevada por su sobrino al interior, además, tía y tío invitan al Doctor y a sus acompañantes a hablar con Casa. Casa, es, de hecho, un ser vivo consciente dentro del asteroide. Casa permite a tía, tío, sobrino e Idris vivir a cambio de hacer lo que les manda. El Doctor le pregunta acerca de los Señores del Tiempo, admitiendo a Casa que él es el último de su especie y que su TARDIS es también la última en la existencia. Casa le ofrece al Doctor, Amy y Rory quedarse tanto tiempo como quieran, dándoles la oportunidad de explorarlo. El Doctor envía thumb|El Doctor descubre que el Corsario ha muerto.a sus compañeros a recuperar su destornillador sónico, que afirma haberlo dejado en la TARDIS. En realidad lo tiene él y lo utiliza para bloquear las puertas de la cabina de policía una vez que Amy y Rory quedan protegidos dentro. Rastrea las señales de socorro hasta un armario, donde descubre la horrible verdad: la esfera de traducción del Ood estaba recogiendo las señales de unos contenedores psíquicos, todos los propietarios de esos objetos estaban muertos. Tía y sobrino - por ordenes de Casa - lanzaron un contenedor para atraer al Doctor hasta allí. Angustiado, el Doctor se vuelve ante ellos y deduce que Casa los ha reparado con partes de los Señores del Tiempo que aterrizaron una vez allí y después les dice que corran. Du vuelta en la TARDIS, Amy y Rory se dan cuenta de que el Doctor les ha mentido, pero se distraen con un resplandor verde que está inundando la TARDIS, atravesando la ventana. El Doctor discute con Idris, que habría previsto su enfado por las "cajas pequeñas", se pregunta como lo había sabido, llevando a reverlarle quien era ella, la TARDIS - en el aterrizaje, la matriz de la TARDIS fue implantada en el cuerpo. Mientras que el Doctor se mostró excéptico ante la historia, se da cuenta de que es verdad cuando le explica "que la había tomado prestada" porque él quería ver el universo, y que él era el único Señor del Tiempo que en ese momento estaba lo bastante loco como para robarla. La libera de la jaula en la que había sido encerrada y, con su ayuda, deducieron que Casa "comía TARDISes", se alimentaba de la energía de la grieta. Pero no se la podía comer hasta que el alma de la TARDIS fuera expulsada a un agujero en el universo, Casa quitó la matriz y la colocó dentro de Idris con la esperanza de que se muriera por su propia cuenta, lejos de la sala de control. Dándose cuenta de que Amy y Rory estaban en peligro, el Doctor se precipitó hacia la nave. La puerta de la TARDIS, sin embargo, estaba bloqueada, y Amy y Rory no podían escapar. El Doctor ahora sólo puede ver como Casa toma el control de la TARDIS, desmaterializándola y lanzándola a través del vortex temporal hacia el universo grande para poder conseguir energía más rica y abundante. Dentro de la sala de control, Casa revela su presencia y explica que va a matar a la pareja, a menos que le den una buena razón para no hacerlo. Rory afirma que se divertiría más si los dejaran morir lentamente, asique Casa les obliga a correr, y estos lo hacen sumisos. De vuelta al esteroi[[Archivo:Estas_pensando_lo_mismo.jpg|thumb|left|-''¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -''Estoy pensando que todas mis hermanas están muertas y que fueron devoradas.'' - Emm.. lo siento, no estaba pensando en eso.]]de, tía y tío mueren sin la presencia de Casa que los mantenía vivos. El Doctor se da cuenta de que a Idris le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, y que si van a salvar a Amy y Rory tienen que hacerlo rápido. Recordando que estaban en un "desguace de TARDISes", el Doctor e Idris deciden contruir una con los restos de las demás naves. Corriendo por los pasillos de la TARDIS, Amy y Rory deben sobrevivir a los juegos de la Casa: Primero, separarlos y segundo, colocar a Rory en una corriente temporal más rápida para que Amy lo vea envejecer y morir en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, el verdadero Rory se encuentra con ella poco después. El Doctor e Idris se unen mientras construyen una nueva consola de TARDIS. Idris le informa que, aunque no siempre le ha llevado a donde quería ir, siempre lo ha llevado a donde necesitaba ir - mientras que le recuerda con cariño, expresando el deseo de hablar con ella incluso cuando ella "estaba dentro de la cabina". Se las arreglan para lanzar con éxito la consola y perseguir la TARDIS a través del vortex. Debido a que Casa había levantado los escudos exteriores de la nave, el Doctor le mandó a Idris enviar un mensaje telepático a Amy, para dirigirse a una de las salas de control antiguas. Se equivoca de persona y le envía el mensaje a Rory. En su camino a la sala de control, Casa sigue jugando con la mente de Amy, apagandole las luces sólo a ella para que no pudiera ver. Rory sigue hacia adelante y Amy se encuentra con el sobrino, que ha sido traido a bordo para seguir las órdenes de Casa. La pareja huye a la sala de control antigua pero las puertas están cerradas, Idris le envía a Rory otro mensaje telepático para darle la contraseña. Amy, recordando que la interfaz de la TARDIS es telepática, mentalmente visualiza cuatro palabras, y consiguen entrar en la sala de control que fue utilizada por el Doctor en su novenathumb|left|Aparecen en la sala de control del noveno y décimo Doctor. y décima encarnación. Bajan los escudos. Cuando el sobrino los persigue por la habitación, la consola improvisada aterriza, atomizándolo. El Doctor se reune junto a Amy y a Rory, presenta a Idris, cuyo cuerpo está fallando. Dándose cuenta de el poco tiempo que les queda, se dirige a Casa, explicando que les necesita para volver al universo grande. Sugiere eliminar el 30% de las habitaciónes de la TARDIS para conseguir energía adicional. Casa le hace caso, eliminando la habitación en la que estaban. Sin embargo, en lugar de morir, aparecen en la sala de control principal, donde el D grande, conduciendo al Doctor y a Amy a felicitarlo por su entusiasmo para acabar con ellos. Sin embargo, el Doctor se limita a ganar tiempo, viendo como Idris muere justo después de susurrarle algo al oido a Rory. El Doctor le recuerda a Casa su plan - atrapar a la matriz en un cuerpo mortal, muriendo de forma segura lejos de la sala de control. Sin embargo, este plan ha fracasado porque la matriz ha vuelto a su lugar, la consola. Al entrar en ella, la matriz, de forma rápida, elimin[[Archivo:Viva.jpg|thumb|left|''He estado buscando una palabra, una palabra muy grande y complicada, pero es muy triste. Ya la he encontrado. Viva, estoy viva.]]a a Casa y la entidad grita de dolor mientras este se consume. La matriz tiene una última conversación con el Doctor, que se proyecta en forma de Idris en la habitación. Ella recuerda la palabra triste que olvidaba todo el tiempo - "viva" -, aunque el Doctor insiste que no, esta lo es cuando se acaba. También le dice la única cosa que nunca llegó a decirle: "Hola". El Doctor confiesa que no quiere que se vaya, pero ella desaparece en una explosión lumínica, susurrando: "Te quiero" antes de que esta desapareciera por completo. El Doctor, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón roto, comienza a trabajar en la consola mientras Amy y Rory observan. El Doctor trabaja debajo de la plataforma, colocando un servidor de seguridad alrededor de la matriz para evitar que ésta sea eliminada de nuevo. Rory admite al Doctor que, antes de que esta muriera, Idris le susurró: "El único agua en el bosque es el río", creyendo que lo necesitaría algún día. Como su dormitorio fue eliminado, el Doctor les construye otro, pero se decepcionan al saber que les pondrá una litera de nuevo. A medida que estos se marchan, el Doctor tiene una nueva apreciación por la TARDIS y una relación, se dirige a la consola y le dice que puede ir a donde quiera... El Ojo de Orión para algunos paz y relajación, o cualquier otro lugar donde la TARDIS cree que necesita ir. La palanca se acciona de acuerdo con el Doctor mientras avanzan hacia una nueva aventura con su antigua compañera como siempre. Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Idris / TARDIS - Susanne Jones * Tío - Adrian Schiller * Tía - Elizabeth Berrington * Sobrino - Pablo Kasey * Voz de Casa - Michael Sheen Equipo Referencias Mundo real *Rory le pregunta al Doctor si Casa es "el desguace al final del universo", posiblemente en referencia a la comedia de Douglas Adams, "El restaurante del fin del universo". *Una de las palabras de la contraseña para entrar en la sala de control archivada es "Delicia", haciendo referencia al personaje del mismo nombre de la serie "Sandman", de Neil Gaiman, que (al igual que Idris / la TARDIS) habla con frases sueltas, pero con significado. Señores del tiempo *El Doctor menciona a un viejo amigo Señor del Tiempo llamado el Corsario. Este personaje nunca se había mencionado antes, y fue asesinado parece ser por Casa después de haber sido atraido al universo burbuja. *Las voces de mucho de los Señores del Tiempo, hombres y mujeres, se escuchan provenientes de otros contenedores psíquicos y del traductor del sobrino. TARDIS *El Doctor hace referencia a las anteriores reconstrucciones de la TARDIS (TV: ''The Claws of Axos, The Horns of Nimon). *El Doctor también hace referencia al uso de la energía de la Grieta para repostar la TARDIS (Como se ve en TV: Boom town). Este episodio ofrece otras muchas revelaciones sobre la naturaleza de la TARDIS: *La matriz, que se describe como el "alma de la TARDIS" por el Doctor, es sensible, parece ser una mujer por naturaleza y tiene afecto por el Doctor. *La TARDIS revela que su larga "falta de fiabilidad" es intencional, ya que su objetivo es llevar al Doctor donde necesita ir. *La TARDIS tiene (o, al menos tenía) varias pistas de squash, así como una antecocina. La antecocina y la pista de squash nº 7 se eliminan. *También se le hace referencia a la piscina de la TARDIS, que aunque también se suprime, estaba situada en la biblioteca después de que la nave fue dañada por la energía regenerativa del Doctor (TV: En el último momento). *Idris / La TARDIS dice que las puertas de la cabina deberían abrirse hacia afuera, y que el Doctor ha estado ignorando esas instrucciones durante mucho tiempo. El "tirar para abrir" de las instrucciones hacen referencia al compartimento para el teléfono, sin embargo, parecen referirse sólo a su pequeña puerta, como se ven en El niño vacío. Es posible que la TARDIS simplemente esté equivocada, de cualquier manera, el Doctor continuando empujando las puertas ha sido una molestia para ella durante setecientos años. *La habitación eliminada de Amy y Rory tenía literas. Más tarde se reemplaza por otro dormitorio que, por solicitud de la pareja, no dispone de ellas. *El tiempo puede ser manipulado dentro de la propia TARDIS con dos personas cercanas entre sí. Estas pueden estar en diferentes corrientes temporales y lineas temporales alternativas (por ejemplo, aquella en la que Rory pasa dos mil años solo). *Las puertas cerradas en la TARDIS se desbloquean telepáticamente con contraseñas. *La TARDIS tiene archivadas unas treinta salas de control antiguas y del futuro, a pesar de que el Doctor recuerda haber cambiado la sala principal una docena de veces. La TARDIS es capaz de hacer estas viejas salas de control, como es el caso de la del noveno y Décimo Doctor. *La versión actual de la TARDIS todavía tiene muchos pasillos (un hecho del que Casa no tenía conocimiento antes de que se apropiara de ella), pero no todos van en horizontal. La anti-gravedad se utiliza normalmente para acceder a los túneles verticales, aunque las escaleras también están disponibles. Notas *Este episodio originalmente se situó en la quinta temporada, pero debido a limitaciones presupuestarios, se retrasó hasta la temporada 6. *En una entrevista con Neil Gaiman en BBC breakfast, reveló que este episodio era "muy misterioso" y que los fans, "estarán probablemente mordiéndose las uñas". *Michael Sheen es acreditado como la voz de la Casa en la pantalla y como Casa en Radio Times. *En su blog, Neil Gaiman publicó una breve conversación entre Amy y el Doctor que después no se hizo en el corte final del episodio que él escribió. *Su título de trabajo era Bigger on the inside (Más grande por dentro). Este título fue usado para el episodio Confidential de este capítulo. Otro título de trabajo fue The house of nothing (La casa de nada) (REF: The brilliant book 2012). *Se ha insinuado algunas veces en la franquicia, más directamente al final de TV: El fin del tiempo. Sin embargo, este episodio ofrece la primera confirmación concreta de que los Señores del Tiempo pueden cambiar de sexo al regenerarse. *Gaiman quería utilizar una sala de control clásica, pero no fue posible restaurarla debido a las restrinciones presupuestarias. En su lugar, pidió que la sala de control del décimo Doctor no fuera destruida y quedó en pie a la espera de ser utilizada en el episodio. *Neil Gaiman leyó el guión en un breve video publicado por la BBC. Las últimas lineas indican que la TARDIS llevó al Doctor y a la pareja "a alguna parte que es casi seguro que no era el Ojo de Orión". *Los pasillos de la TARDIS siguen en pie, disponibles para su posible uso futuro en los próximos episodios. *Dado que la serie volvió en 2005, un episodio que cuenta con especies clásicas, tienen un homenaje en los créditos finales (excepto los Homoreptilia por razones desconocidas, hasta que fueron incluidas en TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra) acreditado al creador original de los alienígenas - por ejemplo, "Daleks creados por Terry Nation". Este es el primer episodio en utilizarlo con uno de la serie establecida - en concreto, "Un Ood creado por Russell T. Davies". El cambio completo del equipo de producción antes de la temporada 5 podría ser un parte la posible razón de ello. *La consola de la TARDIS improvisada fue el resultado de un concurso de diseño de 2009 en Blue Peter. La ganadora del diseño fue una niña de 12 años llamada Susannah Leah. *El desguace de TARDISes hace referencia a la primera aparición de la TARDIS en A unearthly child, cuando estaba puesto en una chatarrería. *De acuerdo con The Doctor Who companion: The eleventh Doctor vol. 3, se le oye hablar a la loca Idris en su celda (antes de preguntar sobre los palitos de pescado y haciendo referencia a la moto) supuestamente antes de "El único agua en el bosque es el río". *También, de acuerdo con el mismo libro, Gaiman creó originalmente un nuevo extraterrestre como sobrino, pero el presupuesto no se lo permitió. *La historia de cómic del Séptimo Doctor, Nineveh, contiene una narración de esta historia. En el cómic, el Doctor se dirige a un mundo fuera del espacio normal, que es un depósito de chatarra para TARDISes antiguas. Allí, una figura llamada el vigilante de Nineveh ha estado atrayendo a Señores del Tiempo para matarlos. El mismo Doctor está casi muerto, porque el vigilante es capaz de penetrar y habitar la TARDIS del Doctor, tal y como lo hizo con los otros. Dicho esto, la historia anterior no hace alisión alguna a la personificación de la TARDIS. Tampoco cuenta con compañeros o personas en el "planeta desguace". *''The eleventh Doctor companion'' menciona elementos adicionales de secuencias que fueron cortadas antes de su estreno, incluyendo el hecho de que la TARDIS indica que el circuito camaleón no está roto - ella simplemente se queda como una cabina de policía porque al Doctor le gusta, y, en su conversación de despedida, la TARDIS iba a decirle al Doctor que era perdonado por sus accones en la guerra del tiempo (cumpliendo el deseo anterior de ser perdonado). Rumores *Había rumores de que este episodio estaba ambientado en una casa de muñecas gigante. Parece probable debido a que el título de trabajo es "La casa de nada". Falso, Casa era un asteroide. Sin embargo, Terrores nocturnos se desarrolló en una casa de muñecas gigante. *La Idris de Suranne Jones es la mujer del Doctor. Idris no era esposa del Doctor, era su TARDIS en forma humana, que tenía muchos de los atributos de una mujer. Errores de producción *Cuando Amy se encuentra al viejo Rory, es obvio que los brazos y las manos siguen siendo los de un hombre joven (No hay maquillaje para simularlo). *Cuando el Doctor coge el teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a Rory y a Amy, la cámara le apunta desde detrás. En la siguiente toma, sin embargo, cuando la cámara lo graba de frente, repite la acción. *En la escena en la que el Doctor sujeta a Idris / la TARDIS, mientras construyen una consola de TARDIS nueva y cuando la cara está mostrando la cara de Idris, su mano está en el hombro pero cada vez que el ángulo de la cámara se desplaza para mostrar la cara del Doctor, si mano claramente no está. Continuidad *El Doctor afirma que mató a todos los Señores del Tiempo (TV: El fin del tiempo). *La campana de clausura suena cuando Casa se apropia de la TARDIS (TV: Logopolis, etc...). *Un Ood aparece y el Doctor menciona su continua incapacidad para salvarlos (TV: El pozo de Satanás, El planeta de los Ood). *El Doctor le dice a tío y a tía: "Básicamente... ¡corre!", una frase que también fue mencionada a los Atraxi (TV: En el último momento). *La TARDIS ya tomó forma de el Brigadier al comunicarse con el Doctor en AUDIO: Zagreus. *En una alucinación de Amy, el viejo Rory menciona haber esperado dos mil años por ella, "y me lo has vuelto hacer" añadió (TV: El Big Bang). *El pensamiento de Amy de divertirse en su boda (TV: El Big Bang). *El Doctor menciona que tenía un paraguas que se parecía mucho al cuerpo de tío y tía, Dicho paraguas estaba en el perchero del Cuarto Doctor, aunque se asocia más con el Sexto Doctor, y fue utilizado brevemente por el Séptimo Doctor. Se parecía al abrigo de colores de su sexta encarnación. *El Doctor ha usando antes un contenedor psíquico (TV: The War Games). *La sala de control de la TARDIS anterior aparece por primera vez desde TV: En el último momento. *La TARDIS usó por primera vez una conexión psíquica para enviar mensajes (y asustar a) de sus tripulantes en TV: The Edge of Destruction. *La energía adicional se obtiene mediante la eliminación de salas para impulsar la TARDIS (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva). *El Doctor se ofrece para llevar a Amy y a Rory al Ojo de Orión (TV: Los cinco Doctores). *Idris / la TARDIS tiene todas las salas de control antiguas guardadas en sus archivos, así como muchos que no se han visto aún (CÓMIC: Tesseract). *Idris le dice al Doctor que, aunque ella no lo llava donde quiere ir, lo lleva a donde necesita ir, lo que explica la mayoría de veces en la que la TARDIS aparece en el lugar incorrecto (como por ejemplo, la Luna en lugar de Marte). *Idris le menciona al Doctor que trae extraños, Martha Jones hizo una comparación similar con la costumbre del Doctor de llevar compañeros (TV: Utopía). *El Doctor hace referencia a la TARDIS de poder cambiar el diseño de la sala principal en la nave (TV: Crash time). *Los habitantes de Casa se refieren a sí mismos por títulos familiares, al igual que la familia de la sangre (TV: Naturaleza humana / La familia de la sangre). *El alma de la matriz, Idris, se nombra a sí misma "Sexy", en referencia a que el Doctor la llamó "¡Qué cosa tan sexy!" (TV: En el último momento). *La TARDIS le dice que le gusta cuando el Doctor la llama "chica", algo que hizo en numerosas ocasiones (TV: Planet of the Spiders). *La TARDIS llama el Doctor su "ladrón", y discute como la robó (o "tomó prestado"). El robo del Doctor o el préstamo de la TARDIS se ha hecho referencia en otros episodios anteriores, en partigular The War Games ''y ''Los cinco Doctores. Sin embargo, el guión se tuerce sugiriendo que la TARDIS se dejó robar. *Mientras intenta (sin éxito) entrar en la TARDIS, el Doctor chasquea los dedos para tener acceso (TV: El bosque de los muertos, En el último momento, El día de la Luna). *Ian Chesterton fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la TARDIS estaba viva (TV: A unearthly child). *El Tercer Doctor viajó anteriormente usando tan sólo la consola de la TARDIS (TV: Inferno). *Idris afirma que el Doctor la robó hace 700 años (el Doctor afirmó que tenía 909 años en El astronauta imposible), lo que implica que este suceso ocurrió cuando él tenía 209 años. Sin embargo, como la edad del Doctor de la serie de 2005 no corresponde a la de 1963 (TV: El tiempo y la Rani), no es posible confirmar su edad exacta cuando la robó. *Idris afirma que el Doctor ha ignorado el cartel "Tirar para abrir" de la puerta de la TARDIS durante los últimos setecientos años. La TARDIS ha estado utilizando la forma de una cabina de policia desde los sucesos de A unearthly child, lo que sugiere que desde el punto de vista del Doctor, ha pasado desde ese momento dado, por primera vez, una linea cronológica para las aventuras del Doctor desde entonces (independientemente de la edad del Doctor, la forma de la TARDIS puede ser tomada como definitiva). **Si la TARDIS ha tenido la forma de una cabina de policía durante 700 años, y el Doctor ha estado viajando con ella desde entonces, significa que los acontecimientos de A unearthly child ocurrieron mucho después de que el Doctor robara la TARDIS, desde que tomó la forma de una cabina de policía por primera vez, cuando el Primer Doctor y Susan llegaron al Londres de 1963. *Idris está molesta porque el Doctor nunca lee las instrucciones. El Doctor admitió qye una vez lanzó el manual de instrucciones de la TARDIS a una supernova porque no estaba de acuerdo con él (TV: La elección de Amy). *Adris le dice a Rory: "El único agua en el bosque es el río" para decirselo al Doctor. El significado de estas palabras se desvela en TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). *La consola de la TARDIS improvisada cuenta con cinturones de seguridad para agarrarse, un fenómeno que le ocurre a la consola de la TARDIS del Doctor en TV: Timelash. *Este episodio es la primera vez en que se muestran otras TARDIS (o partes) que no son del Doctor desde TV: El tiempo y la Rani. *En este episodio también se ha mostrado por primera vez en pantalla, al Doctor pilotando otra TARDIS que no es la suya. *Las salas de control antiguas que se archivaron en la TARDIS anteriormente habían sido un diagrama en una historia de cómic del Décimo Doctor CÓMIC: Tesseract, Sin embargo, este episodio contradice un elemento clave: en el cómic, el Doctor es muy consciente de estos archivos, pero en el episodio este hecho le coge por sopresa, aunque esta puede haber sido sólo en referencia a las salas de control futuras que también habían sido archivadas. *El Doctor ya ha engañado a un enemigo que quería apropiarse de la TARDIS (TV: Frontios). Linea temporal *Esta historia ocurre después de AG: The eyes of the jungle *Esta historia ocurre antes de CÓMIC: The Golesterkol collection de:The Doctor's Wife en:The Doctor's Wife (TV story) fr:The Doctor's Wife ru:Жена Доктора Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios con Ood Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas fuera del espacio y el tiempo Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna